


Just Letting You Know

by bye_pine_bye



Series: Let Me Take Care Of You (BobaCobb) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Cobb Vanth, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_pine_bye/pseuds/bye_pine_bye
Summary: When Cobb Vanth gets called to Boba Fett's court he does not know what will hit him. He thought he might die but instead, the crime lord acts rather strange around him...
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth
Series: Let Me Take Care Of You (BobaCobb) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111055
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Just Letting You Know

When Cobb Vanth got called to Boba Fett's court, he did not think about running. Okay, to be fair, he did for two seconds. But then he realized that this kind of behaviour would definitely put his city at risk. So he complied, and on the ride there he thought about all the ways Boba could torture and/or kill him.

After he was dragged into the throne room, he didn’t know what to do. He was raised with some kind of manners. But how to act around a self-declared crime lord who maybe wanted to see you dead because you wore the (maybe sacred) armour of his father for years was not part of said upbringing. So Cobb tried to bow which probably looked very ridiculous. The moment he heard a stranger chuckle he froze. 

"This kind of behaviour is unnecessary. Please, stand. I want to see your face. I only heard good things about it."

Did he just flirt with him? At least, he didn't sound too murderous or angry. Boba Fett's voice actually sounded warm and friendly. Nevertheless, the marshal tried to keep his cool as he looked at the other man in all of his glory. 

"So you had my father's armour for the past few years?" 

Cobb was actually more scared because Boba didn’t seem to be angry with him. He didn’t trust this calmness. 

"Yes, sir. And it protected my people and me. So I guess I should thank you."

This time he only bowed his head slightly in an attempt not to offend the crime lord, but still, show his gratitude. 

"No, I should thank you for keeping the armour safe while I couldn't, marshal."

The thanks seemed sincere, but Cobb was still mostly confused about this whole situation. Why was his head still connected to his neck? But he was no idiot - most of the time - so he just rolled with it. He didn’t dare yet to engage in this rather friendly tone, but he tried to seem more relaxed. 

"It was my pleasure and my honour to wear such a meaningful armour", he replied. 

"I let everybody on this planet know that your city is under my personal protection. If anyone even dares to look at it the wrong way I will know and I will take care of that matter myself", Boba Fett declared, and Cobb was pretty sure now that he was in fact already dead and the afterlife was playing cruel jokes on him. 

"Thank you, my lord."

He bit back all the meaningless comments about how he didn’t know if he deserved this, or how he didn’t know if this was really necessary. He realized that arguing about something that would guarantee the safety of Mos Pelgo wasn't the smartest way to go.

"Call me Boba."

This meeting became more and more absurd with every word spoken by the man on the throne. 

"Okay, Boba. Then I suppose you should call me Cobb."

"It would be my pleasure if you are comfortable with this."

Cobb Vanth nodded slowly. He definitely pictured this whole affair to be a lot less polite and instead a lot bloodier. 

"Is there anything else you need from me?" 

Obviously, the marshal didn’t want to challenge his luck. So he would be completely content with leaving as soon as possible if Boba only wanted to offer his thanks and protection. 

"No, you are free to go as you please, Cobb. But I want you to know that I could always use somebody with your abilities. I would offer you a place at my court if I knew you would accept it."

"So you already know I am not interested?"

The marshal looked at Boba Fett with a puzzled expression. 

"I figured."

"You seem to know me well despite this being our first meeting."

It seemed like everything was said then and there. So Cobb bowed his head again slightly before turning towards the door. 

"Let me tell you one last thing."

He stopped his motion but doesn't dare look at Boba again. There was something dangerous in his words this time. Nevertheless, Cobb Vanth was sure that he wouldn't die today. 

_ "There is always a place on my lap for you, too."  _

The statement wasn't declared as loud as everything before, but he could understand it clearly. It was a good decision to not look at the other man again - he was too unprepared to handle this properly at the moment. 

"I will think about it."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is one of my first fics in English - so feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
